


Vandals

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Diamond Boy and Doll Face [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Murder, Mutually Unrequited, Nicknames, On the Run, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, Vandalism, underground organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark is an artist, Dark is a killer, and Jack's always along for the ride.





	1. Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be 3 chapters long but it's gonna be fun! It's the events leading up to Metro Station and The Desires of Guns. All the same AU! Also, the origin of the nicknames!

"Get back here kid!"

 

The police call out, but he keeps running. He's like a flash of light, here and then gone. His heart was racing, a smile on his face as his pulled his hoodie strings to keep it secured. He jumped over obstacles, it was just like a game. The flag was at the end of the street, he could see it.

 

"QUIT RUNNING!"

 

 

He hopped over the fence with ease, he'd done it many times before. Now he was in the open field, darkness looming over him as the police dogs barked and the cops themselves yelled. He held onto a nearby tree, both blood covered gloves gripping it's trunk. The footsteps got closer, he could hear it in the crunching dead leaves. He slowed his breathing, closing his eyes and stiffening his body. His mind was processing everything in slow motion as he heard sniffing. He remained calm, the dogs would notice any movement.

 

"We know you're in there! Show yourself!"

 

A cop says, and that makes him smirk. He sneaks around to another tree, making his presence known but ambiguous. He hears shuffling. They're trying to find him.

 

He hears the clicking of car lights, and sees a slight flash in front of him. _They're here_. Now if he could just-

 

"Freeze."

 

He heard, then the cock of a gun. They were going to shoot him? _Pitiful_. He smiled as he turned back around, hands in the air in mock surrender.

 

"Get down on the ground!"

 

The cop says, and he tried not to laugh. He stood his ground, making gentle steps towards them with a crazed look in his eyes. They'd done it now. Nobody _demands_ him to do _anything_.

 

"Why officer? You gonna shoot me if I don't?"

 

He smiled, his eyes swirling with red and black. The cop's light blue eyes were trained on his, his face kept stone and rough. _Let's try again._ **Will do**.

 

"Go on. Shoot me. Unless...you can't."

 

 **Good boy. You're learning.** _I don't need to learn anything from you._ He watched as the cop rubbed his eye with his free hand, shaking his head as if he wasn't seeing things correctly.

 

"What are you doing to me???"

 

He screamed, and Dark let the leaves crunch under him as he approaches the man. The officer closes his eyes, but Dark's mind wills them back open.

 

"Now who's giving orders? Drop that gun."

 

Dark commanded, and it was dropped.

 

"On the ground. And don't you _dare_ try anything. I won't hesitate to have you killed."

 

The cop fell to the ground, his hat falling off and revealing white hair. Dark heard more footsteps, and his head snapped up in defense mode.

 

He relaxed as he spotted another blue eyed man, but this one was gorgeous. His green hair flopped on his head carefully as he froze in his spot. He looked really familiar, as if Mark knew him. _I do_. **From where?**

 

"I knew I'd find ye here. What part of kill, paint, escape don'tcha fuckin' get?"

 

The boy said, and some part of Dark made him feel....embarrassed? Fuck this guy.

 

"Who are you?"

 

Dark snarled, and the boy shrugged as he pulled out a gun, aiming it at the cop on the ground as he pulled the trigger, smiling.

 

"Now that _that's_ out of the way..." He walked over the body, stepping on the lifeless man as he extended his hand to Dark. _That's-_ "I'm Jack."

 

He stepped up to Dark as he let his hand go, narrowing his eyes angrily.

 

"Now go get in the **fuckin'** car before I get rid of ye too."

 

He spat, and some part of Dark made him follow his orders. What had Mark gotten them into?  _You'll see._


	2. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Dark about his relationship with Mark. Also: Nickname origins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part left! It'll explain why Mark/Dark and Jack hijack the bus :) thanks for reading!

  
"Fancy meetin' ye again, Dark." Jack says, focusing all of his attention on driving.

"I don't even know you." Dark replies. _Yes you do._ **No, you do. I've never met-**

"I know ya don't. But i know ye. All too well."

"Bullshit." Dark spits, and Jack laughs, slamming on breaks to throw Dark forward.

"Seatbelt _on_."

 _Just listen to him_. "Fine." Dark says, buckling up and grumbling.

"Good boy, doll face. Anyways," Jack says, glancing over at Dark with a small, toothy smile, "I know your host. Mark."

"How?"

"Lots of ways really. He's an artist, I'm an artist. He's psychotic, I'm psychotic." Jack says with a grin as he starts to drive again.

  
"This has to do with Mark's street art? He's not even that good." _Hey!_ **What? You're not.** _Hmph._

"Nope. This is about _you_ ," Jack points, furrowing his bushy brows in an angry manner. "Constantly takin' over _my_ boyfriend's body. Who do ye think ye are anyways goin' around posessin' folks anyways?"

" _ **Boyfriend???**_ " Dark fumes, and Jack smiles again. _You should've just listened to me_. **Shut it four eyes.** _You're wearing my glasses, dumbass_. **I swear Mark-**

"Heh, yeah. Did he not tell ye?" Jack raised an eyebrow, eyes still trained on the road. "I bet he tried, and ye didn't listen. He said yer like that." He smirked, and Dark's blood started to boil something furious.

"Shut up, where are we going?"

"To the base. Is that a problem?"

"You have quite the mouth on you." _Oh you have no idea..._ **UGH SHUT UP!**

"Oh yeah, Mark's havin' a field day with that one." Jack laughed, driving with one hand to cover his mouth.

"You two disgust me." Dark says, folding his arms and sitting back as they arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah yeah. Get outta my car. My threat to rid my boyfriend of ye still stands y'know." Jack huffed, stepping out of the car and pulling his black hoodie on over his bright green hair.

  
"People can probably still see you with that hair."

Jack paused, then shrugged. "Shock value. Who would believe anyone that says that the crazy guy with green hair and mismatched eyes tried ta blow their brains out?" He turned towards Dark with a raised eyebrow.

 _He has a point_. **Doesn't he always have a point to you?** "I guess you're right."

Jack smiled again, winking at him. "Thanks Mark. Anyways, nobody's here right now, they're all out cleanin' up yer fuckin' mess so," Jack walked down the stairs to reveal a small, underground lair, "go make yerself at home. Take a wash maybe? Ya look like hell."

" _You_ look like hell." _smooth_. **Shut up.**

"Good one! Ye wanna take another shot at me or are ye jus' gonna do what I say this time?" Jack says, hands placed sassily on his hips. Dark huffs and begins to unzip his jacket and take off his shirt, smirking as Jack blushes.

"Like what you see?" He says, flexing as Jack bites his lip.

" _Damn_ yer ego. Go shower er somethin'!"

 _Come with me_. "Come with me then." Dark vocalizes, and Jack gets redder by the second. And Dark, surprisingly, thinks its cute. He'd have to do something about that next time he's in charge.  _No you won't. We share a conscious. You think he's just as hot as I do._ **God I hate you.**

"What?" Jack squeaks as Dark pulls him in by his waist, eyes swirling with black and red.

"Come with me." He repeats, and Jack gets out a nod as Dark leans down to kiss him, rough at first, but slowing down to loving and steady pace. Jack smiles into it, using his palm to push himself lightly away.

"Hey doll face." He says, and Mark smiles back at him, pressing their foreheads together as he stares into diamond eyes.

"Hello my diamond eyed beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fffffuck yeah! Tags will make sense next chapter!


	3. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark/Dark and Jack/Anti get some wonderful news. The final chapter leading up to The Desires of Guns :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but, it's part of a series. Everything i needed to explain was explained in less words than I thought :)

They were laying on the couch, Jack tucked under Mark's arm, when Carter entered the room.

"Heya Carter." Jack spoke, and Mark gave him a small smile.

"Are you gunna make that joke _errytime_ , McLoughlin?"

  
"I mean, they do call ye the Outcast. Ye can't expect me ta pass that up." Jack replied, and Mark snickered at him.

"Yeah yeah. And shut it Fischbach, yer lucky thatcha shot someone important taday er else you'd be in big trouble wit the boss." Carter responded, removing his voice changer and leather jacket. "God I hate that damned country accent. Who chose that for me anyways?"

"You did, when you were drunk." Mark laughed, holding Jack closer to him.

"Oh yeah. Anyways, that cop you killed? That was Felix Kjellberg. He was ex-recon for us. Apparently him and the guy you're looking for, Cry, are connected."

"What?" Mark jumped up, leaning over the couch? "How??" **Calm down. Not like you're going to kill him anyways**. _I would if I ever could. You always take over._ **Sure. Keep telling yourself that.**

"They were lovers to say the least, but there's no record of them actually being romantically involved."

Mark nodded slowly, sinking back onto the couch with a smile. **What are you thinking?** _I don't know wise guy, you're the one inside my head._   **Ohh wise guy, good one. Touché you smug douche.**

"Would you happen to know where Cry is working?"

"Uh, no. But i can get Steph to find out. Why? You putting another mission together?"

Mark looked at Jack with a mischievous smile, watching as one of his eyes tinted light green. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Ooookay, well I think everyone else is gonna head home when they're done. So I guess I will too, it's better than joining this sausage party. You lovebirds take care!" Carter yelled as the door shut behind him.

"What are ye thinkin' love?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart," Mark says, eyes glimmering with a hint of deep red as he lifts Jack off the couch and holds him bridal style, "but I'm sure you'll love it." 

Jack returned the smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn't care if it was Mark or Dark, he never really did. Jack loved them both equally, even if Dark never loved him to begin with.

 

~~Because they're just as psychotic as us.~~

 

  
And that's all they cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm still working on my college AU, but i'm also working on a Jack/Google fanfic that's super fluffy and cute and kinda raunchy? Idk. We'll see. Ta ta!


End file.
